Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{2} & {0}-{-2} & {2}-{4} \\ {-2}-{-1} & {3}-{4} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$